La Pucelle, Chica Mágica
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: Una historia que relata la vida de Kishibe Souta desde el principio, contando sus pensamientos acerca de su identidad e interés en las chicas mágicas. ¡Él quiere ser como ellas! Pero aparte, él no se siente bien consigo mismo... [Traducción] [Fic original hecho por IttyBittyBunny]


**Saludos, queridos amigos!**

 **Es un gusto poder traerles una historia poco común, tal como hice con "Súcubo", darle un toque distinto a lo que muchos están acostumbrados a leer.**

 **El día de hoy les traigo una traducción de un fic al cual encontré muy interesante, por lo que tendré que dejar en claro que la historia no es mía, es sólo una traducción –como bien dije antes-, la historia original le pertenece a la autora IttyBittyBunny, por lo que todos los créditos correspondientes le pertenecen a ella.**

 **No hice esta traducción con ánimos de lucro, sólo por entretenimiento y por querer traerles en español una historia que a varios les puede interesar como a mí.**

 **Sin más que agregar los dejaré con la historia.**

 **AVISO: Disforia de género**

 **La Pucelle, Chica Mágica**

Kishibe Souta…

No…

No importa cuántas veces diga su nombre, él no lo aceptaba. A aquel pequeño niño de cabello castaño no le gustaba, no podía explicarlo… es como si su nombre fuera una camiseta que ya le quedaba demasiado pequeña o una imagen que no era lo que lo representaba. Kishibe Souta era un nombre sencillo y por lo tanto no era apto para él.

El afligido niño de ocho años volvió a enfocar su mirada en la pantalla de su televisor, y al ver las imágenes abrió sus ojos en grande.

—¡Oh no, Magical Cutie Healer ya está transmitiendo! ¡Debía haber prestado atención! Que tonto de mí… —exclamó y se lamentó el jovencito, empezando a grabar inmediatamente el programa.

A él le encantaba ese programa, en donde chicas mágicas combatían al mal para salvar el día. Nadie hubiera pensado que a un chico como él le gustaran esos programas para chicas, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que a él le gustaba el futbol.

Pero esto era diferente…

Había algo en las chicas mágicas que al pequeño Souta le gustaba… Tal vez era el hecho de que eran chicas con poderes mágicas y que llevaban lindos vestidos, o quizás porque, al finalizar el día, el mal era derrotado y ellas cumplían con su gran deber de mantener la justicia y el equilibrio.

Chicas mágicas…

Tal vez, algún día, Souta también pueda ser una chica mágica.

El chico sonrió de tan solo pensarlo. A él también le gustaría ser lindo y poder combatir contra la injusticia tal como lo hace Magical Cutie Healer… Sí, eso le parecería sumamente emocionante.

Sí, eso… es lo que encajaría en él…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Himekawa Koyuki, es un placer conocerte —aquella jovencita de corto cabello castaño lo saludó con una gran sonrisa y de manera muy animada.

—E-Etto… K-Kishibe Souta, mucho gusto… —Souta se presenta tímidamente.

La chiquilla, llamada Koyuki, siguió sonriendo amablemente mientras se sentaba a su lado en aquel banco del patio de la escuela. Era el momento de receso entre clases, pero Souta particularmente no era muy fan de juntarse a jugar con otros chicos de su clase o edad.

Ambos infantes estaban en silencio mientras observaban a los lejos a los demás niños jugar. En ese momento y de manera repentina, Koyuki habló.

—Entoooonces, ¿qué te gusta hacer? —pregunta la chica de cabello castaño.

Bueno, ésa era un pregunta con trampa, Souta no le podía decir que le gustaba ver series de chicas mágicas, a Koyuki eso le parecería muy extraño, que un chico anduviera viendo programas para niñas… al menos eso era lo que el muchachito pensaba.

—U-Uuuhhmmm… bueno, me gusta jugar al futbol, pero aparte de eso no hay otra cosa que me guste hacer… —responde Souta, rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo.

—Oh que bueno, aunque yo no sé mucho sobre futbol… A mí me gusta dibujar, especialmente a mi personaje favorito de una serie de televisión que me encanta muchísimo —comenta Koyuki.

—Oh, ¿y cuál es ése programa? —pregunta el muchacho por mera curiosidad repentina.

—B-Bueno, emmmm… e-es un poco embarazoso pero… me gusta mucho la serie Magical Cute Healer —respondió la niña, sonrojándose completamente ni bien terminó.

Souta abrió bien grandes sus ojos cuando oyó esa respuesta, ¡Koyuki miraba la misma serie que él! Eso era algo increíble y muy bueno, pero… aun así…

—N-No es embarazoso, p-porque… a-a mí también me gusta mucho esa serie —comenta Souta, sin dejar su nerviosismo de lado…

¡Oh no, el pobre niño habló sin pensarlo antes! Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca sin que él se lo propusiera, después de todos los niños son muy sinceros y no pueden esconder un secreto, más cuando encuentras a alguien que comparte el mismo secreto que tú…

Souta y Koyuki quedaron observándose fijamente, sin decir una sola palabra y ambos con sus ojos tan abiertos como si fueran pares de platos. El pobre de Souta ya se estaba lamentando con creces, él pensaba que la niña frente a él ahora sí pensaría que él era un bicho raro o algo por el estilo.

—¡Ooohh estoy tan contenta de no ser la única que ve ese programa! —exclamó Koyuki con gran alegría mientras tomaba las manos con firmeza de su nuevo amigo.

Ahora, también para fortuna de Souta, tenía a alguien con quien pudiera hablar sobre las chicas mágicas.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Souta se paró frente al espejo para así poder observarse a sí mismo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él no se sentía bien consigo mismo, y sus ojos, poseedores del mismo color de su cabello, lo reflejaban… reflejaban ese sentimiento que él tanto trataba de esconder, pero que ya no podía…

—"Esto… no se siente bien" —pensó el joven, nuevamente afligido, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su cabello, tratando de sentirlo al máximo posible. Él realmente deseaba que los mechones de su cabello fueran más largos, más suaves, no que esté áspero y enredado como en ese momento.

Después de eso observó su rostro más a detalle, la pubertad estaba empezando a mostrarse en su cara, él era joven pero… ¡no quería ser un chico! ¡Él quería lucir más femenino, con ojos grandes y bonitos con pestañas gruesas!

¡Nada estaba bien, nada se sentía bien! Él, Kishibe Souta, no se sentía bien consigo mismo, pero… ¿qué podía hacer?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Tú tienes mucha suerte, eres una chica y por eso puedes ser una chica mágica, los chicos solo podemos ser hechiceros —.

Esas fueron sus palabras a Koyuki hace cuatro años, estaban caminando, rumbo a casa luego del colegio, como lo hacían todos los días. El chico le había prestado a su mejor amiga un disco que contenía todos los capítulos de la serie Magical Cute Healer, cortesía del primo de Souta, además él le regaló a Koyuki un llavero con una pequeña muñeca idéntica a la protagonista de dicha serie. Koyuki le agradeció varias veces con estrellitas en los ojos, y Souta la observaba con una sonrisa en su cara, después de todo él consideró que su amiga sería una buena opción para que tuviera todo eso.

Koyuki era la mejor amiga que podía tener, siempre hablaban y jugaban juntos, y como a Koyuki le encantaba dibujar le regaló uno de sus dibujos a él, en donde se veía el estilo de la chica mágica ideal de Souta.

Lamentablemente todo lo bueno tiene su fin… Souta estaba por mudarse de colegio, por lo que ya no estaría más con Koyuki.

Él la iba a extrañar mucho…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sin embargo, aquel día, sucedió algo impresionante…

Había salido al mercado un juego de rol de chicas mágicas, y ni bien Souta se enteró de ello comenzó a descargarlo en su teléfono y así comenzar a jugar.

En cuanto a la creación de personaje el juego era muy completo, lo que le permitía a los jugadores poder crear su propio personaje tal cómo ellos lo quieren.

Con eso dicho, Souta se había creado dicho personaje como él ya lo había pensado muchas veces, como aquel dibujo perfecto que le había regalado su querida amiga Koyuki…

Después de terminar con la creación, comenzó verdaderamente a jugar. Aunque, después de completar varias batallas, sacando buenos puntajes, la pantalla de su celular se volvió increíblemente brillante, algo que lo desconcertó pero más que nada lo dejó ciego temporalmente.

Un par de minutos después, cuando Souta pudo por fin abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de un muy sorprendente detalle: él ya no era un niño…

¡Era una niña!

¡No, una chica mágica! ¡Lucía tal como en el juego en su celular!

Pero… ¿cómo era eso posible? Souta no podía encontrar una explicación lógica, por más que lo intentara, después de todo él sólo tenía catorce años, era muy joven para estar buscando la respuesta a tal interrogante.

Fav, la pequeña mascota del juego que podía materializarse en el mundo real, también se vio muy sorprendido. Souta le había preguntado el por qué de esa transformación dado que sólo las niñas podían ser chicas mágicas, pero el ser mágico le contesta que él tampoco tenía dicha respuesta, su situación era algo extremadamente raro, no era para nada usual que un chico pudiera convertirse en una chica mágica… pero eso es lo que sucedió en ese momento.

Souta aun no podía creerlo, inclusive se miró varias veces al espejo para poder corroborarlo… ¡era la viva imagen de su personaje ideal, de su chica mágica ideal, la que siempre soñó ser!

Ahora, aquella linda jovencita, de cabello plateado y sedoso a la vista, sonrió enormemente, señal de que la felicidad se había apoderado de ella sin previo aviso.

Ya no era Kishibe Souta…

Ahora su nombre era La Pucelle, una chica mágica que lucha contra el mal y preserva el bien y la justicia en el mundo. Ahora ella era su propia imagen ideal.

Finalmente encontró algo que le convenía…

Finalmente él, Souta, se sentía bien…

 _ **Fin**_

 **Y aquí terminó, tal como lo dejó la autora.**

 **A propósito, me debo de disculpar si en algún momento no han entendido algo, traté de traducirlo lo más fiel posible pero en algunos puntos me puedo equivocar, después de todo admito que no se me da muy bien el inglés y el traductor de google no es fiable al 100%, aun así le puse todas las ganas a la traducción.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden visitar a la autora IttyBittyBunny para ver sus otros trabajos.**

 **Nos leeremos próximamente!**

 **Saludos, mucha suerte y hasta luego!**


End file.
